This Boy's on Fire
by Nessquick
Summary: Tadashi, to Hiro's dismay, has developed a rather sickening humour when it comes to fire after the SFIT incident. He finds every lyric, song, pun, etc, relate to fire utterly hilarious. Tadashi is dedicated to spark a laugh from his brother no matter what the cost... Even if it involves singing his heart out in the middle of a restaurant and embarrassing the hell out of Hiro.


It had been around nearly four months since the SFIT fire had nearly taken the older Hamada's life... The first few weeks were fairly rough for not only himself, but for his friends and family who were close to losing him in the flames. As time passed however, gradually things had been able to come back to the way things were before the incident occurred aside from the new scar which resided on his entire left arm and neck.

Tadashi Hamada had two things within him change since that incident however. Firstly he learned to become much more grateful for what was provided to him and to always take advantage of every opportunity given to him, make it count. Secondly, he developed a horrible and frankly sickening sense of humour related to fire in general... He now found every single fire pun, joke, song, and etc, to be utterly hilarious and perfect, taking every opportunity at adding some fire related joke to a conversation. Gradually all his friends and family are able to find humour in it as well….well except for one. Hiro wasn't necessarily angered by the jokes, but rather... confused. He just didn't see the humour in it as his brother did, which only furthered Tadashi's desire to _spark_ a smile one of these days with his horrible fire comments.

The gang had decided on a Friday night to go try a new sushi bar that Gogo had recommended rather than going to the cafe as they always did. It just so happened that they arrived during karaoke night, which only meant that the place was roaring loud. Of course it wasn't necessarily a bad thing they accidentally arrived during karaoke night, _oh no_, in fact it was the opposite. While the gang rarely ever went to such events, when they did, they always took advantage of it. It was practically a sacred law that each of them sing at least one song by the end of the night, no ifs or buts about it. The last time they went to karaoke night Fred and Wasabi both sang an intense duet of "Wrecking Ball" that Wasabi broke a few glasses with his jaw dropping high notes. Boy, that was a fun night.

They decided to sit at a booth by the stage in order to make easy access to when each of them would perform. Honey, Tadashi, and Hiro sitting on one side, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi on the other.

"So who's going first this time?" Hiro playfully asked the others before taking a large sip from his soda.

"Can't we at least order our food first?" Wasabi rebuttled, glancing down at the menu in front of him.

"You know how serious Wasabi is about his food." Honey teased.

"Hey Wasabi, are you gonna order some Wasabi?" Tadashi added with a devious grin, knowing how touchy Wasabi got whenever that incident was brought up.

Wasabi quickly slammed the table in an overly dramatic manner as he shouted "IT WAS ONE TIME! LET IT GO!"

The gang immediately laughed heartily-well most of the gang at least. Wasabi simply rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the menu. After the laughter finally ceased they began to survey the menu to see what they each would select.

"Hey Hiro, you should tr-" Tadashi began before being interrupted by Fred.

"Oh ho hooo, it looks like you got a few secret admirers Tadashi." Fred playfully said as he gestured towards a table across from them.

"W-Wait what?" Tadashi said as he turned to see two girls who appeared to be giggling when Tadashi noticed them. Both of whom waved excitedly towards him. Tadashi could feel his cheeks slightly turn red as he awkwardly waved towards the two girls with a slight smile. Hiro immediately slammed his elbow against Tadashi's side, causing him to direct his attention back to him. He simply gave Tadashi _the look _that basically signaled that if he turned his head towards them again he was going to really get it. Hiro never seemed like the type, but he was an extremely jealous individual, especially when it came to Tadashi's attention.

"She probably thinks you're hot." Gogo blurted in a mellow manner.

Tadashi simply snickered as he struggled to collect himself earning himself a few puzzled looks from the group. He forced a straight face as he said. "If only they saw how _hot_ I was in that fire." He then broke back into laughter that Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo all joined in on right after.

Hiro on the other hand, shot a glare up at the other as he shouted "_Really?!"_ "

"Oh come on _lighten_ up a little Hiro." Tadashi said with a pouty face.

"First off, the fire obsession thing is getting old reaaaally fast, second, YOU COULD HAVE DIED TADASHI. "Quickly after Hiro began taking large gulps of his drink in a method of calming down.

"But I didn't!" Tadashi said with a smirk.

Hiro merely scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Unbelievable."

"Gotta admit the new scar you got from the entire thing is pretty cool." Wasabi added before taking a sip from his tea.

"Don't encourage him Wasabi." Hiro huffed. Wasabi merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Fred quickly had a moment of realization as his jaw dropped dramatically.

"What is is Fred?" Honey tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner...Tadashi had a near death experience with an element…"

Wasabi groaned."I swear to God if you say Tadashi got mut-"

Fred quickly interrupted the other yet again , clear enthusiasm and excitement in his voice. "DUDE, you could have developed like super mutant fire powers! You can be like the human torch! _THE TADASHI TORCH!_"

"I'm done" Wasabi said as he lightly smacked the back of Fred's head with his menu.

Tadashi chuckled. " Sorry Fred... unfortunately I didn't get any supernatural powers from that fire…" he glanced back down at Hiro for a moment who was too occupied with his drink to glance up. "...BUT…"

"But?!" Fred questioned, leaning closer to Tadashi's direction. Hiro raised his brow curious as to what his older brother was going to say. Tadashi having an incredibly serious expression now as though he was going to tell the biggest secret on the planet only furthered Hiro's curiosity.

" … now I'm smoking hot." Tadashi said in a hushed tone before bursting out into laughter again. Everyone snickered once again as Hiro's hand covered his face in utter embarrassment.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you." Hiro groaned. He snatched Tadashi's hat off his head as he smacked his face . The older Hamada yelped slightly at the sudden hit across his face and then leaned against Hiro as he snatched his hat back and returned it to it's proper place.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that." Tadashi said as he gave the other a tight hug.

"Ohhh, yes I do." Hiro said as he tried pulling away from the other's grasp to no avail. "Ugh stop squeezing me you big lug, you're suffocating me."

"Not until you admit I'm comedy gold."

"With that stupid fire humour? I don't think so."

Tadashi sighed as he released the younger Hamada "I swear, by the end of the night you're going to laugh so hard your sides'll hurt from my _stupid fire humour_ ."

"When pigs fly."

"Well you guys did make Mochi fly once, so I'm sure that-" Honey added before receiving a death glare from Hiro which stopped her dead in her tracks. "Haha, nevermind."

"Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Hiro said as he glanced around to find the nearest restroom. There was one in the back of the restaurant, he stood up.

"Figures, you drank almost all of your soda in five minutes." Gogo added as she pointed towards the near empty cup.

"What can I say? I'm always up for a challenge." Hiro said cockily.

"Hurry up and go pee you twerp. Wouldn't wanna have an accident like you did at Denny's that one time would you?" Tadashi teased. Hiro quickly turned cherry red as the booth was full of laughter once again from his remark.

"I WAS EIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE THE BATHROOM WAS." Hiro shouted as he began to walk towards the restroom, cheeks still burning greatly.

The moment that Hiro was out of earshot Tadashi slammed one of his fists against the table and leaned in towards the others. "Alright , change of plans. We're starting karaoke early. Quick, what are some popular fire songs."

Everyone shared glances with one anothers as they began to brainstorm.

"Set Fire to the rain?" Gogo proposed.

"Um...umm...The things we lost in the fire?" Wasabi said.

"OH , OH I KNOW! " Honey shouted, knowing how perfect it would be with Tadashi's notes. She quickly whispered into Tadashi's ear the title of the song.

"THAT'S IT! YES!" Tadashi said gleefully.

Honey now had a clear idea of how everything should play out. "This'll get him to laugh for sure … alright so here's the plan…"

Meanwhile Hiro was washing his hands as well as his face to cool down. The only real downside to being in the same friends group with Tadashi now was exactly this, Tadashi bringing up horrible incidents that happened between only the two of them and their aunt. Of course this was also a slight upside considering it could easily go the other way around. He then dried off and headed back. As he reentered the room he saw that Honey Lemon was in the middle of the stage and singing a song.

This was a bit shocking to Hiro considering that Wasabi was so intent on his food, but regardless he ran back to the booth and sat himself down wanting to properly hear the performance. He realized as he sat down that Tadashi was no where to be found.

"Hey where's-" Hiro was immediately shushed by Wasabi. He eventually shrugged it off and payed attention to Honey Lemon. She had such a strong and rather unique singing voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"_Ohhhhhhhh, she got her head in the clouds..." _Honey sang passionately. Hiro's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out which song in particular she was singing, it was on the tip of his tongue...

"_And she's not backing doooown." _she then paused putting her mic down and away from her mouth.

Hiro turned to the others in confusion as to why Honey had suddenly stopped. "Wait wh-"

"_THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEE"_ Tadashi belted out as he suddenly appeared from his position of hiding and slid across to the center of the stage on his knees in a dramatic manner, a painfully exaggerated expression on his face as well.

Hiro's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief… "Oh my God…" He could feel a smile slightly forming across his face regardless of how much as he desired for it not to happen... There was no way he was going to let his brother win this… no possible way… but how could he not laugh with him belting his heart out in such a way? He bit his lip down in an attempt to keep a straight face.

Tadashi made direct eye contact with the younger brother as he was already smiling. _Time to step things up a notc_h he thought to himself.

"_THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE" _he belted out even louder than the first time. He stood up and began to remove his cardigan while still holding onto the mic, earning a few whistles from the crowd.

"Don't you dare." Hiro said beneath his breath, knowing exactly what he was going to do. All of their friends were practically in tears from laughter at Tadashi's dramatic performance.

"_SHE'S WALKING ON"_ He rapidly shot his arm up that was holding his cardigan and began swirling it above his head " _FIREEEEEE." _Hiro covered his mouth with one of his hands as he struggled to keep himself together. Tadashi was now walking closer to Hiro, swaying his hips slightly to try finally crack that laugh Hiro was trying so desperately in containing.

Tadashi took a deep breathe as he prepared himself for the make or break part, he was so close..."_THIS GIRL IS ON"_ He grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground as he intensely flipped his hair in such a way that models would do, his eyes still staring directly at Hiro's . "_**FIREEEEEEEE."**_

And with that, it was over. Hiro began laughing uncontrollably, his hands unable to even try to contain the sounds.  
_Success. _  
-

"Boy, what a night." Tadashi said as he hung his hat up and plopped onto Hiro's bed. "My voice is killing me now" He cleared his throat out a bit as he yawned slightly.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Hiro said as he began to take off his shoes .

"I can't believe pigs fly now." Tadashi smirked as he continued staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh shut up." Hiro said as he playfully grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tadashi's face.

"Oof" Tadashi sounded as he sat back up.

"Just as an fyi though, your notes were way off for half of it." Hiro teased.

" ...I dedicated that entire performance to you and here you are criticizing it." Hiro snickered slightly as Tadashi glared at him. "I even took off my hat for you." Tadashi pouted, crossing his arms across his chest , his glance averted from the other.

"...Okay okay ...it was pretty good…" Hiro said as he walked towards the other and moved his head so he was once again looking at him. "I gotta admit the hat part was pretty…_hot."_


End file.
